Dustbin Boy
by thefirststarinthesky
Summary: A young boy is slowly freezing to death in the bin. His home has been burnt down, and he has nowhere to go. Can he escape from the peril of his life and start over, with a butler who can serve him until he makes the final call? Very light yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I am going to try to write a new Kuroshitsuji fic, since I was so bad at the twilight ones! So, manga/anime fans, I am going to attempt YAOI! It will be SebaXCiel, and set in the 1800's, obviously. Ciel will be his normal age. First up, disclaimer and warnings!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I LOVE Kuroshitsuji, I am too lazy to create an army to overthrow Yana Toboso! So no ownership for me D:**

**Warning: Gore, blood, possible language!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: His Master, Escaping<strong>

December 15th, 1887

Ciel lay in the bin, cold as a polar bear with no fur. Winter had come late, and it was hitting hard. It had started hailing; every hail stone sounding like a rock, being thrown at the dustbin(1) 12 year old Ciel was lying in, under a pile of newspapers, and rotting fruits.

Ciel shivered in his ragged and torn clothes, his teeth chattering. He ached to be given the privilege to sit in front of a warm fire, with warm clothes, and a mother and father to curl up to. However, he no longer had a home, or a mother and father. He had nothing left. Except his life.

He clung to every trace of warmth, hugging himself to try to keep warm. Even though he needed sleep, he kept his eye and ears open and alert. Every few hours, he would hear a carriage or train pass by, and he would jump with fright, but it was starting to wear out Ciel's fragile body. A convulsion heaved through his fragile frame, making his numb body too tired to shiver or move anymore.

Ciel's heavy lids slid shut without his permission, and he sank into an unconsciousness that he did not like. He dreamed of the day before, when his estate had burned down, with his parents trapped inside, where they burned to death. Then, he had been grabbed by some unknown people with white cloaks and masks, where they branded him with a mark of slavery. He had somehow gotten away, a way he couldn't remember, and had hid himself in the bin, knowing they wouldn't look for him there…

* * *

><p>The honk of a loud horn woke Ciel with a start. He jumped and choked back a scream of terror. He was no warmer than a few hours earlier. He groaned, and sat up in the bin, to feel some rotten eggs slide off his head and fall with a light plop beside him and his blackened, soot covered feet.<p>

When he tried to prop himself up to crawl to the edge of the bin, he banged his sore head on the tough iron of the bin and gave a muffled cry of pain. Ciel placed his fingers in the crack of light and pushed upwards. He somehow managed to open the lid of the bin, but his weak, bony fingers gave out and dropped the lid, right onto them. He yelped in agony, and salty tears began to leak from the corners of his eyes. Ciel yanked his fingers from under the lid and cradled them against his chest. He decided to try using all of his power to force the bin lid open, and hopefully give him enough time to leap out.

Ciel lay on his bony back and raised his legs until his feet reached the lid of the bin. He then raised his weak arms and aching fingers to touch the bin lid. He winced as a shot of pain coursed through his body. He then summoned all of his power, and heaved the bin lid up.

A loud creak could be heard all the way down the alley behind the popular little cafe, and a member of staff poked his head out the back door to see what the noise was.

He was surprised to see a bin lid partially open, and rushed to investigate.

He opened the lid all the way and couldn't believe his eyes. A small boy was lying before him, thin enough that he should be dead by now, and his dark blue gray hair was full of oil and it was spiked up in an extreme way(2). His nose had a thick trail of blood leading down to his jaw which was covered in lacerations. His lips were dry, cracked and bleeding, and were twisted into a frown. But it was his eyes that scared him the most. His large sapphire blue eyes looked hollow and empty, and full of sorrow. Ciel quickly reared up and grabbed onto the man's shirt collar and looked into his eyes with a look of pleading. The man shrieked in terror and slapped Ciel back down into the bin, leaving his fingers jammed betweem the lid and the bin,not caring when he whimpered with pain.

The man turned on his heel and ran inside the café while screaming to the manager, "THERE WAS AN ALIEN CHILD IN THE BIN OUTSIDE! CALL THE POLICE!"

The manager nodded and ran to the phone. He picked up the phone and quickly entered the number for the police station. He waited a few seconds and passed it to the staff member.

* * *

><p>Ciel knew in the pit of his stomach he was probably going to die soon. His stomach wouldn't stop growling, his mouth was dry and he was only a touch warmer than before after some sun had touched his face. Ciel realised his only hope was to make noise, to make someone come running to get him out.<p>

Ciel curled his hands into fists and began loudly pounding the bin, yearning that someone would hear his final call. For if this failed, he knew he would surely die.

* * *

><p>The red and blue police carriage ground to a halt outside the infamous café. A beefy policeman with a large moustache jumped out of the carriage, 2 guns in his belt. He rushed into the café, breaking down the door in his haste. Many women screamed and clutched their children closer to them, and men's faces turned white. The policeman strode through the café while barking, "Would the member of staff who saw this alien child please come forward!" The young man shot forward like a bullet from a gun, eager to rid the café of the child, and the possible alienity he was passing on to everyone else (3). The staff member yelped in surprise when the policeman grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. He carried the shorter man to the alley, kicked open the door and threw him into the street. The policeman strode casually into the alley.<p>

BANG! BANG BANG!

A loud noise startled the men, and the policeman took out a different gun, this one loaded with tranquilizer shots, and started pacing forwards slowly, with the gun held out at arm's length. He slowly came closer to the bin, and placed his hand against the bin. A hard object banged against his, and he jumped back in fright. With sweat dripping into his eyes, the policeman whipped open the bin with one hand and shot the child in the arm with the other. The child screamed in obvious agony, and slumped to his makeshift floor made up of rotten steaks and newspapers. The boys eyes slid shut, and his whole body relaxed into a deep sleep.

After the policeman was sure the boy was asleep, he reached into the bin and gingerly picked up the child, and wrinkled his nose at the stench coming off his body. The man cradled Ciel's body against his chest, nodded to the staff member and started moving slowly through the alley trying not to jostle the child, to the bright road where the coach awaited him. The footman jumped down, bowed and opened the carriage door. The policeman nodded to him, and carried the boy inside. The policeman quickly laid the boy down on the makeshift bed opposite his seat laden with a big, fluffy pillow, sheets and a comforter. The policeman tucked the sheets up around Ciel's neck, and whispered to him in a stern voice, "Boy. You're in a heap of trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>(1). go onto google images, type in skip bin, and add a lid on top. That is the kind of bin I was imagining when i wrte this. maybe a bit small, but you get the idea ^_^<strong>

**(2). As some people may know, egg whites are used to create massive spikes. And because Ciel had eggs thrown on his head, and the yolks slid off, well, his hair decided to spike.**

**(3). Many people in the 1800's and early 1900's believed 'alien' people could infect others. So hence the reason the staff member wanted to rid the café of Ciel. Poor Ciel. He must have sore fingers.**

**Well readers (if I even have any O.o), I thought the story was OK, but i wont know if you like it unless you press the little button down there and review, favourite and add to alerts! I editied this first chapter HEAPS to make sure it was my best possible writing...**

**So again, review and stuff, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, so here is an edited chapter. I am uploading the edits tonight, and hopefully the next chapter by next weekend., maybe earlier. I have mostly extended a bit here and there, but either way, here it is!**

* * *

><p>His Master, Recovering<p>

Ciel awoke from a deep sleep, his eyelids gently fluttering open. When he noticed that the room he was in had a white ceiling, with floral green wallpaper, a plain lamp in one corner, a table with a teddy bear and a few tins of Cadbury's drinking chocolate(1) in the other corner and a table next to the bed, he screamed with terror. This wasn't his bin or burnt down home! Ciel looked down at his body.

He was filthy still, and his right arm was still swollen from where a big man in a blue and white uniform had shot him. His hair was still standing on end, and the sheets were bloodstained, and his fingers were wrapped in bandages, throbbing his weak pulse.

Then Ciel noticed the rails on the side of the bed. A bed? Ciel thought in surprise. At that moment, a woman with large brown eyes and long flowing brown hair entered the room with a tray in her hands laden with pale yellow mountains of mashed potatoes, a river of gravy drowning some peas and a large chicken leg with crispy skin. A glass of milk was being carried too, with a small slip of paper, probably an order form for more food .Ciel felt his mouth fill with saliva at the thought of being fed, since he couldn't remember the last time he ate. As the woman placed the food on Ciel's knees, Ciel quickly mumbled, "Where am I? Am I in an institution(2)?"

The woman stumbled back, her mouth wide open with shock. Then she closed her eyes and gave a small chuckle. She walked quickly to Ciel where she was pushed away, with the demand, "Tell me where I am." coming from Ciel's mouth.

He stared her down until she finally sobbed and confessed in a whiney voice, "You're in a hospital." Ciel gave her a puzzled look.

The nurse continued with her explanation anyway, "You are suffering severe malnutrition, head wounds, and possibly brain damage, so it was lucky for you we found you. The police force is still deciding on your punishment, for living on someone else's property without their permission. You will be in here for a week, recuperating from your trauma."

Ciel blinked and asked, "Do I really have to stay?"

The nurse nodded, and turned to close the blinds on the setting sun. She stopped in her tracks, her head perking up a little, and quickly strode to Ciel. She leaned into his ear, and Ciel flinched away.

She leaned back, and walked to the end of his bed. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Child, my name is Paula. If you need me, ring the bell beside your bed, and I will come for you. You cannot call for me during the evenings however, as I have a young mistress at home I attend to. She loves visiting sick people however, so she would love to see you. Shall I bring her in tomorrow afternoon? What is your name?"

"C- Ciel, ma'am. I'm 12."

Paula nodded, waiting for an answer to her question.

Ciel thought it through carefully, deciding that the pros outweighed the cons, and nodded to Paula. Her eyes lit up, and she rushed forwards to give Ciel a hug. As Ciel saw her arms out wide, he screamed in terror and stood up in his bed. Paula screamed too, and ran from the room, worried the boy had been possessed. She slammed the door behind her, where another nurse ran up to her. Paula's knees gave way as they shook and she fell to the ground. The other woman grasped under Paula's arms, holding her up off the floor. The woman then propped Paula up so she was half carrying her, and walked her to the office. A chair was empty, so Paula was sat in it, where she fainted.

Ciel laid his head back on his lumpy pillow and comprehended what had just occurred. He had come close to being touched by a stranger he barely knew. She could have… hurt him, or worse, hugged him. It seemed disgusting to him that a nurse couldn't control herself. He felt he had always been right about women, over exuberant and unable to control themselves. Ciel pulled the sheets closer to his chin and shut his eyes, warm at last.

Ciel was falling down a black hole, full of his parent's blood. Colours were flashing across the boys vision, and a strange pentacle mark, a pentagram with a circle around it, with spikes protruding. It went from black, to red, to a bright blue that faded to an electric purple. A sapphire blue eye came up behind it, and the mark was burned into the eye, replacing the pupil and iris, turning the eye purple. It bled a little, surrounding Ciel in red blobby tentacles, pulling him to the ground.

His parents were screaming "HELP! HELP US CIEL!" in his ears. Ciel shrieked in pain, "I CAN'T! I- I- ! I CAN'T!"

"CIELLL!" was all the young Phantomhive heard from his parents, and he fell victim to the tentacles, which pulled him closer to the bleeding eye.

*THE NEXT DAY*****

Ciel woke early, to the sound of screaming babies and crying children. He bolted up in his bed, breathing quickly and heavily. The nightmare from last night had made him roll out of his sheet, and stick his legs out the rails. A small handwritten note was lying on the edge of the bed. The neat handwriting read, "Ciel. Today is the day you get cleaned up. You look filthy, and I bet you don't feel very clean either. A man will be coming in to clean you up, Dr. Faustus. I have heard he is a bit sadistic, but you should be fine. He will be coming in to attend to you at about 9am, with my mistress coming to visit at about 2pm. I hope you don't mind, she is also bringing her brother with her. Not sure which brother though, but it should all be well. I have a present for you for when you are all cleaned up. See you later! From, Paula. :)'

Ciel groaned and mumbled, "Well, at least a man is cleaning me up. Don't want a lady looking at me, its disgusting. Sadistic, what does she mean? Sad? Crazy?"

At that moment, a sharp knock at the door made Ciel jump, and a tall man dressed in a white doctor suit with black hair, glasses and yellow eyes strode to Ciel's bed. He was dressed well under the coat, in a suit with a ribbon tied around his neck, held by a pin.

"My name is Dr. Faustus. Come with me. We are going to the washroom. Now," said the doctor in a monotonous voice. The voice sounded familiar to Ciel, like an old family member you don't remember does, but not quite. It was deep, but not very male sounding.

Ciel quickly swung his legs off the bed, and tried to place them on the ground, but having been in bed for a day had made them numb feeling, and they did not respond. Ciel's legs buckled underneath him making him collapse to the floor.

The doctor chuckled, and said in a clear voice, "Idiot. You could have avoided that. You could have asked me, 'Doctor Faustus, please assist me in getting out of bed.' But no, you did not, so it is your own fault. Step lively, we must get to the washroom. The water wants to devour your skin."

Ciel's faced turned into a scowl, and he quickly jumped up off the floor, and ran down the hall after the rude man. Ciel found the doctor turning into a large room with a bathtub in it, and a few small bottles. He quickly turned into the room and shouted, "SLOW DOWN NEXT TIME! I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST YOU IDIOT!"

The doctor turned to Ciel, bowed and asked in a monotone voice, "Ciel. Time for your bath. I have to wash your hair, clean you off and brush your teeth. Are you ready? I sure am."

Ciel took a deep breath and mumbled, "Yes. I'm ready."

The doctor flashed a scary grin then, and muttered, "I am too. I want to devour your soul, Ciel."

Doctor Faustus then walked to the door, and checked the hallways to ensure they were deserted, and shut it, cackling with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, so this is a combined chapter 3 and 4. Hopeful the added length is nice :D**

* * *

><p>His Master, Bathing.<p>

"Excuse me, Dr. Faustus, but how does stroking me _down there _help me, when I am neither feeling nor looking any better than I did a moment ago? I am still filthy!' Ciel asked cautiously of the doctor.

Doctor Faustus looked and him, and smiled with the creepiest of look that could curdle milk, that sent a shiver down Ciel's spine.

"Well Ciel," the doctor began, "it is actually of no benefit to you. It is just pleasure for me, because I don't get paid very much here, so I take involuntary payment from patients in the form of pleasure for myself. The pay is ludicrous, considering I am a doctor. Soon, you shall be lying on your stomach, your ass in the air, me doing you so hard, you may even black out. All in due time my boy. Trust me, you'll LOVE it!'

Dr. Faustus now had the child naked down to his striped socks, leaving Ciel feeling very uncomfortable at his awkward position. Ciel made a quick dive for the nurse bell, but Dr. Faustus swept Ciel off his small feet and started kissing his stomach and chest with the lightest touch, like butterflies fluttering on his chest. Ciel struggled against the creepy 'doctor', squirming as much as he could to try to loosen the doctor's grip; he was only an inch away from the nurse button…

Dr. Faustus had had enough of the squirming child, and nipped at the shell of Ciel's ear, and Ciel moaned involuntarily in response. His back was arched, his stomach pointing towards the ceiling, head resting on Mr Faustus' lap. The man took the opportunity to smack Ciel hard on the back of the head, to knock him out so he wouldn't notice his 'activities' later. Ciel gasped loudly, and then slumped to the floor, a loud thud echoing through the hallway.

Paula dropped her tray of Ciel's lunch in surprise when the thud reached her ears, and she whipped her head around to the bathroom where the thud came from. She quickly ran to the bathroom door, and opened the door on Dr. Faustus lowering his pants, with Ciel lying on the floor with nothing on. Paula shrieked, and pressed the nurse call button, just as Dr. Faustus pulled down his underwear. Her face twisted in disgust and hatred for the man, Paula reached down and grabbed the doctor by his shirt and pulled him up towards her, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? HE'S JUST A CHILD!" right into his ear. The man recoiled and grabbed for his underwear, yanking them back up. The nurse slapped him, square in the cheek, leaving a small red mark, a perfect outline of her hand.

Another nurse, named Francis who had blonde hair tied back in a bun, green eyes and a stern expression took hold of the 'doctor' and dragged him by the back of his shirt, choking him, only in his underwear down the hallway.

Paula quickly scooped Ciel into her arms, and quickly placed him in the bath. The stench coming off him was horrendous by now, his hospital gown had only been covering the scent. His skin was caked with dirt, and he looked as if he was of a darker skin tone. She grabbed a sponge, wetting it and squirting on large amounts of soap and quickly began scrubbing the dirt and smell off him, his porcelain skin finally coming through. The whiteness of it dazed Paula, but determined her further and she grabbed the shampoo bottle and thoroughly cleaned his hair, its shine blinding. The new found colour, a blue-grey was clear and sharp, and made his sapphire blue eyes even prettier.

A few moments later, when Ciel was so clean he sparkled, Paula quickly pulled him out of the third lot of bath water and quickly dried him off with a towel taking care to keep his hair neat, and to ensure his soft skin would not rupture. She then took a toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth, and quickly placed him into clean underwear and a new gown. Pleased with her work, she scooped him up into her arms, his light weight and petite frame causing her no trouble and walked him back to his room, and gently laid him into his bed.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" A young girl's high pitched voice squealed as she burst into Ciel's room. Ciel woke quickly, bolting up yet again. She bounded into the area next to Ciel's bed, her curly pigtails bobbing by her head, her cowlick hanging forwards, swinging in her face. He hairband held a lot of her hair back, and it was decorated with a pink bow, matching her pink coat, and white boots. Her emerald green eyes were shining with joy when she saw a small boy lying in a large bed, swamping his tiny body. She rushed to the child's side table, placing a small gift on it, and gushed excitedly, "You are so CUTE Ciel! I could just eat you up! If he wasn't visiting the dying people here, he'd be here seeing you too! He loves visiting the dying people, keeping them company I suppose. You know what? I might go fetch him! How does that sound Ciel?"

Ciel stared at her, and rubbed his eyes, feeling the sleep falling away, and noticing his hands were clean. Her smile pierced his vision, making him feel uncomfortable.

Ciel looked away and mumbled, "If you wish, I guess."

The girl opened her mouth into a huge smile, and let out a huge squeal, and swept out of the room into the hallway, only to bump into a man, who looked about 20 or 23. The man was wearing a black trench coat, polished shoes, and he had white gloves, long, raven black hair, falling in his face, ruby red eyes, and a devilish smile on his face. He pushed his sister out of the way, ignoring her squeals of pain, and came to stand by Ciel's bed. He said to Ciel in a deep, sexy voice, "Please excuse my younger sister, Elizabeth Middleford. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Pleased to meet you."

Ciel sat, with an ache in his chest, wondering why his heart throbbed at the sight of the devilishly handsome man.

Sebastian smiled, a very lust filled smile, and quickly pushed Elizabeth out the door mumbling, "Go to the canteen, and buy a few cream buns. Ciel here must be starving," pushing a few pounds into her hands, and shutting the door behind her. Sebastian walked with inhuman speed and grace to sit on Ciel's bed, and his eyes raked over Ciel's fragile form, pausing especially at the boy's lips. Sebastian leant in closer, more towards Ciel's ear, whispering gently, "I know how your chest feels. It hurts, to see me standing before you. In a way, you want me… Don't you Ciel?"

Ciel looked at the demon with his large eyes, and said in a clear voice, "What do you mean? I have no idea what you are saying to me! Leave me alone!"

Ciel jumped up in his bed, ready to ring his bell, only to fall when his weak knees gave way, and he fell back to the bed. Ciel's hospital gown had fallen to reveal Ciel's pale shoulder, creamy white skin and smoothness Sebastian had never seen before.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he moved in to stroke Ciel's pale, slender legs. Ciel, reached over to his bedside for the bell, but forgot all about it when Sebastian moved up to his high thighs. Ciel moaned in pleasure as Sebastian started to massage the area, whispering sexily, "See? You want me, don't you? Don't deny yourself the pleasures I can give you…"

The man moved his hand to place it next to Ciel's hip, and the other ran through his hair. Sebastian ran gloved fingers over Ciel's eyes, closing them for him. Ciel kept them shut, not wanting to make the man angry, while also hoping it would give him the hint to go away.

Sebastian took his chance, and brought his lips to meet Ciel's. Sebastian's eyes shut with the shock of how soft and moist Ciel's lips were, better than the last person his kissed, and started moving his tongue past his own lips.

Ciel sat, wondering why his lips felt funny, but soon realised as he felt a tongue brush against his own. Ciel opened his eyes quickly, to see Sebastian's eyes shut, clearly enjoying himself, even moaning a little.

Ciel freed his hands and pushed he demon away, leaving Sebastian's tongue hanging out, coated with saliva, until he pulled it back in again.

Ciel felt a wet substance dribble down his chin, being his own saliva. He quickly wiped his chin, to suddenly realise how good the older man had tasted - as if a strawberry and cream mousse with a hint of vanilla had been inside his mouth, like the ones he bought from a corner store when he was younger. Its sweet flavour flowed through his mind, and he closed his eyes and savoured the delicate taste the man had left behind.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with lust in his eyes, and leaned in for another kiss, but stopped as Paula and Elizabeth walked in at that moment.

When Ciel looked up to explain, Sebastian was already gone, standing against the wall, furthest away from his bed. His arms were folded across his chest, a smirk on his face, as he winked at Ciel.

Elizabeth bounced over to Ciel's bed, handing him the biggest cream bun, and quickly ran to give Sebastian his. He looked down on her with a face that practically screamed 'if looks could kill' and she ran to the hall with a scared look on her face and didn't come back.

Paula came and stood in front of Sebastian and spoke clearly, "Leave now please Sebastian. I must speak privately with Ciel. No eavesdropping. Go find your sister and take her home. Understood?"

"Definitely," came the cool response. Sebastian glanced at Ciel who was staring at him, with a flushed face, and Sebastian winked at him. Ciel opened his mouth with shock, and looked away, the blush on his cheeks reddening. Sebastian smirked, and walked out of the room with a spring his step.

Paula sat on Ciel's bed, her eyes puffy and red. She had been crying, and continued to even now, as a tear found its way down her cheek to plop lightly on Ciel's hand.

Ciel asked in a pleasant voice, "What's wrong? Do you need something?"

Paula chuckled, a weak laugh and shook her head. She muttered, "No Ciel. I'm... uh, well... I hate to say it but, you only have one more day in this bed. Today. Tomorrow morning, the police are coming to interview you about what happened the other day and why you did it. If they decide you're not being truthful, you are to be hung at dawn the next morning after spending the night in a prison. I'm... so sorry... Ciel. You're still so young, you have your whole life ahead of you, and they're possibly going to cut it short... Oh I feel horrible!" She burst into loud sobs again, her tears splashing all over her uniform after dribbling through her hands.

Ciel's world came crashing down. His whole life was about to end, and he had barely lived it! Even without his parents, his life was still worth living. He could live with the pain, and realised he wanted vengeance. Those people who took away his parents deserved the pain and humiliation hey brought to him. Ciel felt numb, and felt himself floating away from the world, as if the strings holding him to the earth had been cut and disconnected, leaving him to hold himself down. Paula screamed out his name, and he heard nor felt nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here is another edited chapter for y'all!**

**His Master, Hanging**

"Ciel Phantomhive, 12 years of age, born in London, I hereby sentence you to death by stoning or hanging, your choice, for living on someone else's property and lying. Would you prefer to be stoned or hanged?"

Ciel sat, frozen in his seat. How could this man of the law not believe his story? It was all true after all. Ciel shut his eyes, feeling a tear drip down his cheek, falling onto his black pants. He thought back to just an hour ago, when he began his tale.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Take a seat son." The thick armed police officer with a bristly mustache barked at Ciel. He sat quickly, looking down.

The officer snatched a pen out of his pen pot, and grabbed a wad of paper. He said in a harsh tone, "Ciel. That's your name right? Or is it Silas?"

Ciel trembled with fear, and stuttered, "Ciel. Sir." Sweat poured down his forehead like rain down a tree.

"How old are you? Where were you born?" was the harsh response.

"12 sir. Born in London. 14th December 1875. I'm scared sir."

The police man looked up, surprised, threw his head back and roared with laughter. Ciel shrank back in his chair, and said in a loud clear voice, "Sir. 4 days ago, my parents were killed and my home burned down. I ran, to escape the murderers of my beloved parents. As far as I know, I have no family left. I ran to London, to find help, or a place to stay. Nobody would help me, my clothes were in tatters, and face was filthy and I had no shoes. Everyone turned their nose up at me, and pushed me away. I want to make the people who killed my parents feel the same pain and humiliation that I suffered."

The policeman sat, stunned, his mouth falling open. He quickly closed his gaping mouth and looked at Ciel sternly. He shook his head and said in a harsh tone, "My boy. It is a sin to lie like that. The gates of Paradise shall forever be out of your reach if you continue lying like that. You are a common thief, and you will never amount to anything! Your fate has been decided."

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"Make a choice son! Or I will choose for you!"

Ciel shook in anger, and screamed, throwing his head back, and letting out a high pitched scream. The officer stood bolt upright, his hands shaped into claws.

Ciel continued on his rage, jumping onto the table and screaming at the officer. A few seconds later, two more officers came in and stood by the older sergeant. A young female, put hers back in her pocket after seeing a young boy, and reached up to help him get down, trying to soother the agitated child. Ciel stopped, and looked around. Had he been possessed? He had no idea. Ciel slowly extended his hand towards the young woman, and took hold of it and stepped down. He started sniveling, and tears poured down his round face. Wails burst out of his chest and echoed of the room's walls, only to be cut off by the sound of a loud shriek outside that Ciel could not hear. The officers all dropped to their knees, covering their ears with their hands, shrieking in pain. The woman held a hand out to Ciel, wincing in pain, grasping the child's hand, and dragging the oblivious child out of the room, to a long dark corridor. Once Ciel saw the distant door, he began to struggle. Wriggling Ciel escaped...

For a second.

He tripped over his own feet, and he fell over and hit his face, his vision clouded, and he blacked out, yet again. The pain was unbearable, and he could feel his face being pressed into the floor by a heavy weight on the side of his cheek. This pain, this pain hurt so bad, Ciel's decided to close his eyes, and focus on it. The pain grew too much though, and Ciel's consciousness slipped away.

Ciel awoke, to find he couldn't breathe properly and his feet had no floor beneath them.

He felt under his neck to notice a thick rope holding him up, suspended in the air, like a plucked chicken, hanging, ready to be cooked.

He screamed in surprise, to find the rope tightened, cutting off his scream. Ciel coughed, to loosen the rope, and stuck his fingers underneath to enable breathing.

The officer standing in front of him called, "Are you done yet? Every move you make tightens the rope! I'd limit them!"

Ciel twisted his feet feeling for something to place his feet on, to find nothing but air, and that his rope had tightened further.

He shut his eyes and accepted his fate. He was going to die, right here, soon.

_I don't want to die though… I want to see those who murdered my family drown in their own blood, so I can have the satisfaction of having my family avenged, _Ciel thought with anguish.

A devilish laugh echoed through the room, causing the officer to rise, whipping out his gun, turning quickly to find the source of the noise.

Suddenly, the officer dropped unconscious, blood dripping down his forehead, due to a large gash that now appeared there, obviously made by someone with a knife. The size of the knife still in the wound was surprising though. It wasn't a knife obviously used for stabbings or even cooking. It was a normal knife, that one might use to eat a simple dinner.

A slash could be heard above Ciel, and he felt himself fall to the platform below him, and he was able to breathe – the rope had been cut.

A demonic voice called out from the shadows, "Ciel. You have summoned me here today. Nothing can ever change that. Your black heart and dark intentions have brought me here to assist you. If you so wish, I can help you on your mission to avenge your parents. I only want one thing; your soul."

Ciel whipped his head back and forth, looking for the person who had spoken. "SHOW YOURSELF, WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

Black smoke shrouded the room, and a crow sitting on a hooked stick emerged from it, and it opened its mouth to speak. "I am a demon; this is my current form, as I have nobody to serve. If I serve you, I shall take on the appearance of the last person you kissed. I shall be your loyal servant until death does us part, or until I die, or if you fulfill your part of the contract we would form, in which case, I swallow your soul."

Ciel shouted at the crow, "I order you, KILL THEM ALL! KILL ALL THE POLICEMEN!"

The crow bowed its head, and said, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel's small feet pattered across the halls, stepping around the bodies of the policemen, lying limp on the floor. The crow followed him, already a faithful partner. When Ciel stopped, it stopped.

Ciel turned to face it, and asked, "When will you take on a new fo-" he stopped talking as his mouth opened to see Elizabeth's older brother standing before him. The same height, a crisp black suit, the long raven black hair, and the same crimson red eyes. Ciel gasped in surprise, and muttered, "I must be going insane. Elizabeth's brother… is a demon?" He was shocked, his new butler, had made sexual advances against him! He had KISSED him, and now he was the master of this creep!

The man said in a clear voice, "Yes I am. I am now a replica of the person you had last kissed. I'm surprised it was a man. I need a name, and I also need to mark you and me. Without a name, I cannot serve you to the fullest, and without a mark, you could run from me. The more visible the mark, the stronger the meaning of our contract. You decide where it goes. Well, sir?"

Ciel paused and touched his right eye, and closed it. The man in black smirked and raised his left hand to his face, with black fingernails, and winced as a mark was etched into his hand, a deep black mark in the shape of a pentacle, but with thorns on the outer circle. Blood dripped from the mark and a drop fell on the floor, turning into a replica of the mark, but much bigger, and it swirled around Ciel's feet.

Ciel stepped back away from it; only to have red jelly-like swirls grab his feet and yank him to the floor. He fell with a gentle thud, and more swirls rose around him, tying him to the floor. Ciel struggled, but was held down tighter, one covering his mouth.

The man stepped towards Ciel and placed another swirl over Ciel's eyes. The man called to Ciel, "I have covered your eyes because I have to change into my TRUE form to place the mark on you, and it is hideous to see. Also, you are not allowed to see it. I will keep your eyes covered for a while, but when you can see again, the mark will be upon you. Ready?"

Ciel stopped squirming, and his body finally laid still. "Yes," he called. The moment the word left his mouth, he felt something light and ticklish falling on his body, and could hear the clinking of high heels coming towards him. Ciel continued to lie still, sweat pouring down his face.

The man laid a hand on Ciel's right eye, and a burning pain seared through Ciel's entire being. High-pitched screams of agony left Ciel's mouth and continued without a foreseeable end.

After a while, the agony finally ceased, and Ciel's face was drenched with sweat, mixed with tears.

The man stood and pulled all of the jelly like creatures off of Ciel's body and helped him up. Ciel stood, and wiped his face on his sleeve, then turned to look to the man.

"Is it done?" he asked, which was followed by a 'yes' straight away.

"Well? What is your name?" Ciel asked with a cold monotonous tone in his voice.

"You must name me, master," The man replied.

Ciel placed his hands on his head and paced in a large circle, trying to think of what his name was when he met him and finally said, "Sebastian Michaelis."

The man bowed and said, "Yes, my lord. I shall be your humble servant, Sebastian Michaelis, until the day I take something of yours…"

"You want my soul? You're welcome to it."

Sebastian licked his lips, bowed deeply on one knee, and placed a hand over his heart, before calling to Ciel, "Yes, my lord. What shall I do first?"

Ciel placed a hand on his head, and turned away from the demon. He thought for a moment or two, and decided on a course of action - "I need my home rebuilt. Exactly as it was before my parents died. I also need new clothes. I order you, recreate my home, and dress me properly!"

"Yes… my lord."

"Oh, one more thing Sebastian," Ciel said to the still bowing butler, "We are not to EVER speak of yesterday afternoon again, nor are we to continue with such behaviour. Understood?"


	5. Chapter 5

**His Master, Bleeding**

**One month later, 6PM January 24th 1889.**

The day was sunny, the sky clear. The stream near the large, cream brick mansion bubbled lightly, and rippled as a leaf fell into it.

The grass waved slowly through the wind, and a flower blew through the wind, a sterling rose, crisp white, floating towards the mansion...

The sizzle of chicken on the cooktop filled the kitchen, its aroma entering a black haired man's nostrils. Some honey was thrown over the top, and allowed to cover the chicken, caramelising it to a glossy finish. Mustard went in next, its tangy smell permeating the air, combining with the sweetness of the honey to create a completely different smell. The butler reached for a spoon and quickly lifted the chicken out of the pan, placing it on a plate, in the centre, and dribbling some of the sauce around it. A cloche was placed over the plate, and lifted onto a tray on wheels, ready to serve alongside the Caesar salad, cheesy breads and sweet lemonade. For dessert, a chocolate pudding with fresh clotted cream and new berries, along with an aromatic cup of Earl Grey Tea.

A bell rang overhead, and Sebastian looked above to see it was moving over the sign for the 'Study'. He dusted the flour off his hands and reached for his black jacket. Sebastian sighed as he slipped on the jacket and mumbled, "What good timing. I was just about to come to his room to announce dinner." As the man walked to the door, he quickly checked the dinner had everything it needed present. Satisfied, he pushed the door open, putting on his gloves, covering his black nails and the contract symbol on the back of his left hand.

He stopped outside the door, only to be pushed aside by the new trainees, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnian. Sebastian considered them complete idiots, what with Mey-Rin's incompetency at being a house maid, and it seemed the only thing she could do was blush and shoot things, which was of no use to Sebastian. He had thought he had hired a brilliant woman when he found her about to shoot a wealthy businessman for money, and sweet-talked her out of it, but it seemed he had been wrong.

Finnian... was plain strange. A young boy with wild blonde hair, who wanted nothing more to be outside, but had no idea about gardening. Hell, he killed a pet bird, kills the lawn and breaks everything. The strength scientists gave him had only had negative effects on him. It prevented him from acting normally!

Then there was Bard, the American Sergeant. He was the only survivor in a war, with an ability to avoid any trap. Unfortunately, the Captain of the army had not listened, and got himself killed. Sebastian had hired him to be a cook, but Bard seems to have no idea what the words 'oven', 'patience', 'time' or 'recipe' meant, as all he uses to cook is a flamethrower or blowtorch. He claims it is because when he was in the army and he wasn't quick to cook, he didn't eat. It still doesn't make up for the fact that he is an idiot, whose cooking results are 80 percent charcoal and 20 percent broken dishes.

The three flew past Sebastian, and Mey-Rin stumbled over her loose shoelaces, with the two men tumbling over her, landing in a comic pile. All three had eyes glazed over, as if stoned on opium.

Sebastian stepped over them quickly and quickened his pace down the hall. So much time had been wasted already, and he was behind schedule as it was.

Sebastian came to a halt in front of his young master's study, and knocked twice, loudly.

A small, foreign voice called, "Come in, Sebastian," and then chuckled and a loud thud echoed through Sebastian's eardrums.

Sebastian gasped and his eyes flew wide open. He swung the door open with such force that it fell off the hinges. His eyes did not like what they saw. Ciel Phantomhive was bent over the desk; papers piled high with his eyes closed and fingers twitching.

Sebastian's mouth opened into a little 'O' of horror and his crimson eyes turned into slits. He raced with inhuman speed to the child's side, and lifted his head to find the master on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Young Master! Stay awake! Dinner hasn't been served!" Sebastian shouted into Ciel's ear.

Ciel did not respond, and slumped even further into the butler's arms, completely limp. His mind was far away, and seemed strange, not the usual thoughts of his master, and in a different 'voice'.

Sebastian looked deeper into his master's thoughts, to hear a familiar 'voice', taunting him. He had met him a few months before Ciel summoned him, causing trouble in London among the other Shinigami, taking innocent souls and letting others go wild. He had been detained and demoted for a few months. Though it seemed he had been let off for good behaviour, but going back to old habits.

Sebastian gripped his master more firmly, as a protective measure and decided to move him, to make his young master more comfortable. He snaked one arm under Ciel's knees, and the other under his head and lifted him. He was now being carried bridal style out of his desk chair, to take him to his room.

Sebastian flitted down the hallways trying to get to the young master's room quickly. On the way, he stole a glance at Ciel's young face, and watched it twitch constantly, hear him sigh and see his now open, empty sapphire eyes roll in their sockets, as the master struggled to regain consciousness and his body back.

The young master's bedroom came into Sebastian's view, so he ran a little faster, then turned on his heel and swung open the door. A light breeze was blowing through the room, moving the sheer white curtains, towards Sebastian and the child, sending a shiver down Ciel's body. A shadow in the moonlight displayed a strange shape, like a sword ready to strike.

Sebastian quickly strode to the large double bed, its sheets pulled tight from being freshly made that morning. He carefully placed the fragile body on the bed, making sure the young master was comfortable when the sound of glass shattering, echoed through the room. The glass fell on the snow-white carpet, the furniture and on the bed. Two stray pieces made two shallow slices on Sebastian's right cheek.

Ciel was left in much worse shape; six slices over his face, all dripping blood and a shard stuck in his neck.

A small figure, with flowing blonde hair, black eyes and a mischievous smile flew through the window, holding a katana (1) over his head, ready to strike.

"NO!" boomed Sebastian's deep voice as he flew towards the mysterious character, knocking him away. On the way down, the blade had made a large slice on Ciel's small wrist, and a large puddle of blood had begun to pool on the pristine white sheets. The small person gasped and stood up quickly to observe the damage.

Ciel's eyes flew open and looked straight to his bleeding wrist, and the colour drained from his face, turning it an ashen grey. Ciel's mouth opened wide as he screamed in agony, and the piercing shriek ran right down the halls. He flailed around on the bed, and was lying right on the edge, about to fall off. The fear in his eyes pierced the spirits in Sebastian and the small person.

Sebastian leapt from the floor and quickly grasped Ciel behind the neck and pulled him into his arms, slung him over his shoulder, and ran.

The small person followed behind, cackling with glee following the trail of blood that led the way around the mansion.

**1: just in case you didnt know, a katana is a japanese type of sword used by samurais in the feudal days. They are still used now though, and are made from steel and wood sometimes. They are excellent weapons and are difficult to learn to wield.**


	6. Chapter 6

_It- It's so… cold… Whe- where am I? My eyes won't open… So… I was sitting at my desk, I felt hot, and fell onto the desk. Sebastian ran in… and yelled in… my… ear… I couldn't talk or move… Why? Why…. Was I… attacked? That person… They took over, drained… my consciousness, and put me in… purgatory… I met… an angel… who was it? She kicked me… out… back… to… my own body… but… it hurt, but I still couldn't move… or speak… Why? Then a scream, scared me… I woke up… and screamed too… now it hurts! It hurts!_

Sebastian carried Ciel to a small single bed, placing him on it gently on it, only to have Ciel reach for his cheeks, digging his small fingers into the cuts. Sebastian quickly reached up and lightly smacked them away, kissing his cheek, and licking the blood off his fingers. Sebastian's body suddenly flooded with a rush of good taste, for Ciel's blood contained a trace of his soul, and Sebastian looked at Ciel hungrily. His soul tasted bitter, with a sweet aftertaste that quickly turned sour on his tongue, like raspberries left to sour.

Ciel curled into a ball, Sebastian holding his face, with large eyes looking at him bleed over his white gloves.

"Oh, young master, why must you always be under attack? First in your little bin, now in your own home. By reapers no less. Oh well, let's clean you up then. If I can't do this much, my reputation as a Phantomhive butler would be crumbled to dust."

Sebastian flew from the room and flew back, a small bottle in his hand, full of pure alcohol.

He popped the cap and poured some on a piece of the blanket, which he then tore off, and placed on Ciel's cheek, only for him to writhe from the sting of alcohol on open wounds. Ciel's little mouth opened and started to scream before it was cut off by Sebastian's lips touching his own, muffling his scream.

Sebastian closed his eyes, and opened his mouth, plunging his tongue into Ciel's mouth, tasting his wet caverns. Sweetness radiated off Ciel's tongue, reminding him of chocolate pudding that had not been cooked long enough, but still sweet. Ciel moaned back, his eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure. The older man pulled away, and wiped the small child's mouth of saliva and continued with his work. The sheet with alcohol was removed once coated with Ciel's blood, and replaced with a dry one.

Sebastian repeated this on the other side where the cuts were deeper, and poured on carbolic acid mixed with alcohol, then a cloth placed on top, the blood staining it immediately. The sheet was quickly soaked, and then removed to have a dry one placed on top. The second sheet was removed, and was followed by a needle and thread being pulled out of Sebastian's coat, glinting in the light. The needle had the black thread quickly pass through it, a knot tied in the end, and pushed through Ciel's skin on his cheek. Neat small stitches closed the open wounds, protecting them from bacteria. 4 layers of sheets were placed on Ciel's cheeks, and then 3 wrapped around the lower half of his face, exposing only the bottom of his chin and his large eyes. Sebastian nodded, pleased with his work, before lightly kissing Ciel's forehead, dusting kisses all over exposed parts of his skin.

Ciel stretched out, and fell asleep again, limp and warm against Sebastian's strong body. Sebastian quickly laid him in the bed, pulling the covers tight under his arms. Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's forehead once again, and swept away from the room, muttering, "Now to clean up all this mess."

LINE HERE

The phone rang a few times, finally getting through to the other end. "Yes? What is it demon?" William T. Spears' cold voice stated bluntly.

Sebastian closed his eyes and replied coldly, "Your reaper minion Grelle crossed the line last night. I asked him to help me care for the child in his bedroom and seemingly wished to be inappropriate with me, woke my young master, and refused to help me find a spare bedroom. He then left and did not tell me anything like you promised he would last night. Now it is 9AM, I believe it is an appropriate time to have the questions answered."

Will, on the other line, pushed his glasses up his nose, and the to-do-list appeared in front of him. He looked down to the book and muttered, "Ciel Phantomhive."

The book's many pages flicked to a page with a picture of Ciel in the top right corner, his basic details, and some Latin written underneath. He read to Sebastian, "Ciel Phantomhive est volo due ut suus involvement per a scelestus norma ex aevum of duos, unus per suus parentes , ut Regina puppy, tunc ut suus parentes died, victus in Messor cafe tractus. Is quoque turbatus imperator publicus quod asked pro interficio of excolo alio, quod formatura a pactum per Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian nodded and asked, "Anything else? Why was Undertaker involved with his parents?"

"Put it simply, Sir Vincent knew Undertaker, and knew he was to be murdered. So he asked Undertaker to make them his last reap. Vincent wished his son not to know about the fact he knew about his own murder, or that a family friend took their souls. I can tell you no more. Good bye demon scum." And with that, Will hung up.

Sebastian placed the phone down carefully, walking towards the kitchen, to prepare a meal fit for a Phantomhive.

LINE HERE

Ciel's dream was vivid but dull. Bright, but dark. Warm, but so cold. Colours blotted across his vision, blocking out the light. Sebastian's face appeared, and just as he touched it, the bubble burst, and Sebastian's face melted away. A new bubble appeared before him, and as Ciel's finger burst it, pain coursed through his body like a jolt of electricity, waking him from his strange dream.

A scream rang through the hallway, loud and shrill, reaching Sebastian's ear from down the hall, carrying in some warm chicken broth soup, full of vegetables and chunks of chicken for Ciel. Sebastian sighed loudly and ran towards Ciel's room, not a drop of soup falling from the bowl. Ciel's scream became louder as Sebastian reached his destination of the room, before turning and knocking on the door 3 times.

Ciel stopped, arms away from his face, caked in blood where he had been pulling at the bandages, and breathed in. He then looked up, placed his hands in his lap, covering up the blood and called nonchalantly, "Come in."

Sebastian swung open the door and walked towards the bed, and laid the bowl of soup on Ciel's bedside saying, "I have heard the nobles enjoy eating a clear chicken broth soup to help them recover faster. I thought I should try it with you. And by the way, why are your bandages askew?"

Ciel gasped and covered it with his bloody hands, muttering, "What are you talking about? I need the bathroom. Excuse me Sebastian."

"Of course, very good sir. I shall be back in 1 hour to prepare you for bed."

Ciel slid out of his large bed and padded softly to his small bathroom and washed his hands clean of the blood. The bandages were caked in brown blood, no longer red and running. His hair was ruffled, and matted, pressed against one side of his face, another fluffy and soft. Ciel sighed, feeling a burning in his cheeks.

He turned and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge, to eat his soup. The chicken chunks looked large and juicy, the vegetables; carrots, potatoes, leek, celery, peas and corn floating in a thin golden broth, produced an aroma like nothing Ciel had ever smelt before. He lifted the spoon from the tray, dipped it in the broth and lifted it to his lips, the taste taking him by complete surprise. It was sweet, yet simple, but so complex, each flavour working together to create a new flavour. Ciel's cheeks stung for a moment, but then soon felt normal again. He shrugged and continued eating. The chicken chunks were thick, tender and juicy, the vegetables soft as cooked rice.

He soon finished with a flourish, and ended up licking the bowl clean, just as Sebastian came in the room, a cup of tea in his hands. The scent was unfamiliar, but quite strange.

Sebastian head tipped to the side, a smile on his face. He walked slowly to Ciel's side, passing him the cup of tea, and the evening paper. The bowl was collected, with not a drop left in it, and placed on the tray.

Sebastian said in a cool tone, "So master, you enjoyed your meal? Allow me to change your bandages. Though, you can read the paper while I do this, along with the letter from her Majesty inside it."

Sebastian's gloved hands moved towards Ciel's face and unpinned his bloody bandages, unwrapping them from his face. A bloody smear remained on both sides of his face, dried blood covering his scars. A damp cloth was wiped over the smears, wiping them away, leaving his skin clean with neat, small pink scars, with stitches neatly holding the skin closed. Once the skin and stitches were cleaned, new bandages were placed on top instead, winding across the bottom half of his face, the going down the bottom of his head, tied in a bow at the top, resembling bunny ears. Sebastian chuckled, and bowed, walking away. "My Lord? Please ensure you read the newspaper. You may find it a good clue as to why you have a letter to the Queen. May you have a nice sleep." He smiled and slowly walked out of sight.

Ciel gasped. Sebastian had never told him to sleep well. Was it… to hope the sleep was nice, no matter what the headlines read? Ciel slowly raised the paper in front of him, his tea in hand. The headline screamed out to Ciel, "Another Murder in Whitechapel" A picture of a grotesquely murdered woman,with a slit across her throat was lying on the concrete streets of London, with her dress hiked round her hips, slices all over her abdomen.

LINE HERE

AN: latin translation : Ciel Phantomhive is wanted due to his involvement with a criminal organization from the age of two, one with his parents, as the Queen's puppy, then when his parents died, living on the Reaper cafe territory. He also disturbed the general public and asked for the murder of police personnel, and forming a contract with Sebastian Michaelis."

press_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long... wasn't it almost a year? For those who are new, this story was uploaded, updated (sort of) regularly, and then I completely forgot I was meant to be editing and writing. Luckily, the writing blocks sitting in my room ran away, and I got back to writing. I had the chapter finished in a week! And, better yet, I'm 1/5 done with the next one! So get excited!**

**His Master, Packing**

* * *

><p>As Ciel's gaze followed a quickly retreating Sebastian, he shook his head, quickly, and shook out the paper, it hitting him on his cheek. He winced at the pain, and quickly looked to the front page. No sooner had he read the title 'Another Murder in Whitechapel : Annie Chapman on this day the 8th September 1888', his hands dropped the paper, and were shakily moved to cover his mouth, as saliva dribbled out and down his chin. What had disgusted Ciel was not the murder itself, there was were one of those almost every day, but the image of the woman, was eerily creepy. Her left arm was lying across her chest, her legs drawn but her feet together and her knees on the ground, her face swollen. Her throat had been slit, a picturesque black pool formed around it, the cut lines jagged, and on both sides of the neck. Her intestinal cavity had been emptied, the contents strewn over her shoulders, with a gaping hole where her womb should have been.<p>

Ciel's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to block out the images, but he shrieked when he couldn't. He could see a man coming towards him behind his eyes, bearing a knife covered in blood. The door flew open with a loud bang, and Sebastian stood in the doorway, a blanket around his shoulders, blue, like Ciel's normal eye. iIn two of his fingers he held an envelope, and it had a red wax closure: from the Queen. Ciel looked to Sebastian, his eyes shaking in their sockets, and he threw the paper on the floor, and held his hand out, the other holding his head still.

The letter was placed in his hand, and a letter knife placed on the bed. Sebastian stood to one side, but the paper caught his eye. He picked it up, and he reeled back at the image. Sebastian coughed, loudly, as Ciel's eyes darted from side to side, furiously reading. Ciel dropped the letter, and looked to Sebastian, a sudden fire in his eyes. He cleared his throat and said, '"We have our first mission."'

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a grin. "Yes, my lord?"

Ciel looked back to his letter, reading over a section again, then spoke again. "We have been assigned to find the murderer. Turns out there was another one just a little while ago, and the similarity is concerning. Our Queen feels the murderer will strike again, but wants us to prevent it at all costs. She has said we must bring this person to justice. She also has asked that we go to see Sir Randall and Abberline. Do you understand? Pack my bags for a departure to London one hour from now. Get a carriage ready, dress me for going out, pack my bags with my best clothes and book a room in a place to stay for about a month. But make sure the place is flexible and able to add or takeaway my time. That's an order!"

Sebastian smiled, his eyes closing as he bowed to his lord. "Yes, my lord,." Hhe said as his hand touched the place over his heart, and he turned and walked out of the room. He blinked his eyes at Ciel, and he bowed again, and gently closed the door. He raced away thinking, "He knows my capabilities, and stretches them! What a fun master he is!" and bared his white teeth in the darkness before disappearing to the cellar.

Ciel sat on the bed, holding the second sheet inside the envelope, a personal letter from Her Majesty. It'sIts scrawl was elegant, yet rushed, as it was a little hard to decipher at points, with ink blotsinkblots all over it and the occasional tear staintearstain.

It read, "My dear Ciel,

Thank you so very much for taking up this mission. I can tell, it won't be easy, and I'm sure you are a little scared. Do not worry, I have been told you are in good hands with that butler of yours, and no harm will befall you besides the slashes in your cheek you got a little while ago.

I should, however, warn you about the people you will be working with. Sir Randall has a nasty temper, so I have been told, but Abberline should get along with you both fine. As the police force was only formed in '29, I'm not sure that they all understand the mission. Many of the police know nothing of the case, but to stand back and let the 'professionals' handle it. If you aren't sure you can, let me know by letter or phone, but if you don't not answer within a week, I will know you are in London being a busy bee.

After my Albert… died, I found it hard to cope, and I still do in my old age. I don't want to see anyone else struggle with the loss of a loved one at the hands of a violent murderer, even though my Albert passed on with medical issues. The loss of a dear one is plaguing. I have been mourning since before your birth, and ever since, it is a struggle every day. Stop them before they do too much damage, please, my dear boy.

Faithfully,

Victoria."

Ciel clasped the letter to his chest, and sat shaking. His mind whirled with ideas on who it could be, as a second list appeared. It was a list of addresses, names, phone numbers and some blurred photographs. Ciel quickly jumped out of bed, flung on a coat, as it was cooling down a little at nights, and quickly grabbed a cloth bag, stuffing the list and photos inside.

He rushed to his desk and picked up a large tin, shoving in two bottles of black ink with corks into the tin, with a few quills and pens, along with a small alarm clock. He slammed the tin closed, and threw that into the bag as well. His shoulders stopped him from turning around back towards the bed, as they were gripped with cold hands, and he was spun around slowly to face the arms.

Sebastian stood there, smiling at his master. He bent down to his the master's level, a small bag hanging off his arm, boots balancing on his head. He quickly walked Ciel to the bed, and sat him down, taking his masters feet, and sliding on white knee high socks, then quickly riding up some black suspenders that held up the socks, hidden underneath the boots he had placed beside the bed. He then grasped onto his masters waist and lifted him up, raising his hands above his head, sliding off his night shirt as he went, leaving Ciel indecently dressed in his underwear and socks. He quickly placed an undershirt on Ciel, for it was chilly outside, and then pulled up some black shorts, just over knee length, tucking in the undershirt. A stark white dress shirt was then placed on top, and the hems tucked in, leaving a slight puff at his waist. Ciel was then sat down, and had brown lace up boots placed on his tiny feet, having the laces pulled tight, then tied in bows. He was then lifted back up, much to Ciel's annoyance, and had a pale green waistcoat wrapped around his fragile frame, and then a dress jacket placed on top. A winter coat, a dark green colour was placed on the bed, with rows of buttons running down the centre.

Sebastian stood back, admiring his quick work, and nodded to the master. He bowed before him, his hand over his heart, and said to Ciel, "We are ready for departure when you are master. Shall I stay in here, and wait for you? Or would you like me to bring in your snack?"

"No. Make another one. Make a tin of chocolate brownies for the trip, I am quite peckish, and I am not sure a couple of biscuits and a cup of tea will keep me full for long. Make it a large tin, iced, with lots of tea leaves in a separate tin, a pot, and plenty of water. You know it is a 2 two hour trip, pack enough for me to eat for that much time. Pack yourself something if you like, but it isn't necessary. Until I call, stay out. I have private affairs to take care of."

Sebastian nodded, and quickly backed out, shutting the door once again. He raced down the halls again, a soft wind blowing behind him, as the servants popped their heads out of their bedrooms, cocking their heads in surprise, as it was 3AM. Mey-rin glanced at Bard, who glared at Finnian. They shrugged, and went back to bed, to find notes and care packages on their bed, with small cursive on the notes that read, 'for the next month, possibly more, possibly less, you are on leave. Visit anyone, just make sure you do not stay here, and leave no trace of your existence. When the time is right, we will find you, and bring you home.' Mey-rin gasped and shouted, 'WE CAN GO ON HOLIDAY! I'M GOING TO THE SEASIDE!"

Faintly on the other side of the wall, Bard and Finny yelled back, 'YAY! LET'S PACK! I'LL BRING THE BATHING SUITS!"

Ciel stood in place for a while, and then plonked onto his bed. He sat, and brought his hands to his bandages. It was still tied in the bunny ear style, and his cheek started to bleed a little inside his mouth. He quickly ran his tongue around it, and swallowed the blood down. The ears drooped in front of his face, and he pulled them down, to find it was taped across his face. His eye patch, still on his bedside table, was a medical type one and he picked it up, quickly putting it across this eye and wincing when it brushed the medical tapes on his cheek, sealing it together. The strings fell to the back, but they were quickly tieds in a bow holding it firmly over his purple contracted eye. The cloth bag next to him holding the photos and lists was messily compiled, and needed organisation. Ciel reached over, pulled it all out, and laid it on the bed. A small file was pulled out and the photos placed in it, then the file placed back in the bag. The list was folded 3 times, to create a small piece, and then placed in the bag too. The tin from earlier was placed in the bottom, providing a bit of weight, and a bit of ease for Ciel, knowing he had at least some help from the queen, as she had supposedly already worked out all of the suspects.

Ciel looked around his room, and decided that it was time. "Sebastian! I'm ready now!" He called, to hear a knock on the door only 10 seconds later. Sebastian called from the other side of the door, '"please put on your coat, gather up your things, and I will wait here, my lord ."

Ciel quickly put the bag down, and reached for the coat on his bed, and quickly pulled it on, and reached for the top hat on his hat rack, and the black cane with a gold top by his door – the 5th one that month, for Finny had snapped almost all the others. He quickly ran back to the bed, gathered the bag in his arms, and knocked on the door, which was opened. He strode out on front of Sebastian, walking rather quickly towards the front garden, where he knew the carriage was waiting for him. Its black exterior with a small amount of silver trimming shone in the moonlight, Henry in the driver's seat, with his four 4 white and brown horses whinnying in the front. Henry waved to Ciel and shouted, "Hey Ciel! Short notice eh? Lucky for you, I just got 'ome and well, the horses need a itsy bitsy stretch of their old legs!"

Ciel rolled his eyes underneath a hand, as he pretended to sweep a piece of his hair back and replied, "Oh yes. I'm glad I am being of as use to you as you are me. Let's make this a quick trip ok? Who knows when this beast will strike again?"

Henry nodded, then jumped down and opened the door for Ciel to climb in. Ciel lifted his leg and pulled himself up into the soft crimson seat facing towards the manor through the back window, and closed the door after himself.

Sebastian was however, made to load in the bags. Luckily, Ciel had had the carriage specially made, with a small trapdoor underneath both seats of the carriage to fit in luggage, where Ciel's two bags and a small one for himself fit, while still holding onto Ciel's brownies and a cup of tea, in one of the cheap china cups, that wouldn't matter if it got lost or broken. Sebastian then opened the door for himself, and called loudly, "Off we go Henry! Get this carriage moving, towards London!" As he did this, he opened the tin of fresh brownies, about 30 in total, and offered it to Ciel. Ciel took three 3, and hungrily shoved one into his mouth, giggling as he ate.

The carriage lurched, and the only thing the manor could see was the carriage pulling away, with the servants walking in the opposite direction. Both were on different paths: One for fun, the other, on a trip that could cost multiple lives.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it guys? Hopefully it wasn't too boring, but I kinda needed this filler chapter. I promise, it gets more intense next chappie, and believe me, I know. The first line scared a friend when I read it out. Hopefully, you can all take blood and gore. Because, seriously, I have the bad feeling a puke bucket <em>may <em>be necessary. Depends on the strength of your stomach of course.**

**Mata ne yo!**


End file.
